User talk:Shane613
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Legend of the Cryptids Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hey whats up, no problem!! Seems like you need help on this wiki and Ill help you whenever I can. Question though how do you get those pictures? You printscreen it right? Do you crop it after? Well Ill help you the best I can and hope we can get along. Also whats your username ingame? forgot to sign my name lol --SoulQuest(Frostburn in game) Hey! Yea, I do a screen shot with the top half, then bottom half of the card on my iPhone then download to my computer and take them to Photoshop and combine them. My username is Eldurango. If you want to send some screenshots to me at all if you can't combine them, my address is shane@hendersongdi.com -Shane -- -- I just signed up with Wikia (never used it before), because I noticed the user with IP: 216.255.101.60 edited a bunch of pages with spam and words relating to porn. Any chance I could get permissions to block that IP address? I love this game and would love to contribute. As soon as I learn how to use Wikia..lol. Edit: I just figured out that I can "UNDO" the stuff they did. YAY! Edit #2: There are two pages they created I don't seem to be able to delete. (Ultra_Rare & Fire) Flcowboy7 23:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark & Favicon Hey Shane613 I've created a wordmark and favicon for the wiki. DinoKev talk 03:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, i'm not completely sure how to edit and change that. I'm new to the wikia editing. I can do graphics and organization, but I need to familiarize myself with wikia editing. Shane613 00:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :You 're doing a great job with the wiki with all the edits! I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon. You can change the wordmark, favicon and the design of the wiki from the admin dashboard. Just click on Theme Designer or . :I saw you asking Flcowboy7 about infobox, i think you should use for that purpose. You can customise the fields, design and colour from the template. When you need to use the infobox on an article, just use this code :Hope this helps =) : -- DinoKev talk 03:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Shane, Happy to hear that you like the trading page, I am not really good with creating pages, so I will ask Dinokev if he can give me a hand setting it up the right way, he has done a great job with the ZJ wiki. I usually just edit things that are already created. Since I started playing LoC more, I will be alot more active on this wiki. I started the trading page to get more people involved, since I know it has worked well for the ZJ wiki, and it also makes trading alot easier. Now we just have to get people using it. Please reply Hey Shane I've been trying to fill up the contents box on the mainpage but I'm not sure how you would like to categories the pages so i'll just let someone else do it. And about the wordmark and favicon, i think the current one is a bit too small as a wordmark but it'll look great as a logo on the mainpage. Can you please let me know what do you think? — DinoKev talk 16:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you that the wordmark is way too small. Do you have access to change it? Shane613 19:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) No, only an admin can have access to the theme designer. I can help you with that if you make me a temporary admin. Also, I think it will be a good idea to activate , it's much easier to use than talk page if you're unfamiliar with wiki talk pages. — DinoKev talk 02:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC)